List of programs broadcast by Disney Channel
This is a list of television programs formerly or currently broadcast by Disney Channel in the United States 0–9 *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' (1999-2002) (Now on Disney Junior) A *''Art Attack'' (1990s) *''Adventures in Wonderland'' (1991-1997) *''The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet (1983-1994)'' *''The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin'' (1998-2000) *''The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes'' (1991-1993) *''The Adventures of Shirley Holmes'' (1996-1997) *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (1991-1997) *''Aladdin'' (1997-2000) *''Amazing Animals'' (Late 1990s-Early 2000s) *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' (2005-Present) *''Anatole the Mouse'' (2001-2004) *''As the Bell Rings (2007-Present)'' B *''The Baby-Sitters Club'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (1997-2007) *''Black Hole High'' *''Bill Nye the Science Guy'' *''Bonkers (1995-1997)'' *''The Book of Pooh'' (2001-2006) (Returns April 8 2031) *''Boy Meets World'' (2000-2007) *''Braceface'' (Late 2005-Early 2006) *''Brandy and Mr. Whiskers'' (2004-Present) *''Breakfast with Bear'' (2005-2006) *''Brotherly Love'' (1997-2001) *''Bug Juice'' (1998-2007) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (2006-2008) *''The Buzz on Maggie'' (2005-2008) (now on Toon Disney (block)) C *''Care Bears'' (1990-1997) *''Charlie and Lola'' (2006-Present) *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' (1990s) *''Catscratch'' (2005-2006) (Returns September 3 2030) *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' (1993-1997) *''Contraption'' (1983-1985?) *''Cory in the House'' (2007-Present) D *''D-TV'' (1984-1999) *''Daddio'' *''Danger Bay'' (1985-2001) *''Darkwing Duck'' (1991, 1995-1998) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''Dave the Barbarian'' (2004-2008) *''Dinosaurs'' (1997-2000) *''Disney Family Album'' (1984-1980s) *''Disney's Doug'' (September 1999-2000, 2001-2002, returns April 8 2031) *''The Disney Sunday Movie'' (1983-Present) *''Disneyland'' (1983-1997) *''The Doodlebops'' (2004-Present) *''Donald Duck Presents'' (1983-1992) *''Donald's Quack Attack'' (1992-1999?) *''DuckTales'' (1992-1997, 1999-2001) *''Dumbo's Circus'' (1985-1997) E *''The Edison Twins'' *''Eerie, Indiana'' *''The Emperor's New School'' (2006-Present) *''EPCOT Magazine'' *''Even Stevens'' (2000-2003) *''Express Yourself'' (2001-Present). F *''The Famous Jett Jackson'' (1998-2002) *''The Fairy OddParents'' (2008-2009) (Returns May 20 2030) *''Fillmore!'' *''Five Mile Creek'' *''Flash Forward'' *''Fraggle Rock (Now on Hub) G *Gargoyles'' (1998-1999) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''Goof Troop'' (1995-2000) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''Good Morning, Mickey!'' (1983-1997) *''Good Morning, Miss Bliss'' (1988-1991) *''The Golden Girls'' *''Growing Pains'' (1997-2001) *''The Gumby Show'' H *''The Hardy Boys'' *''Hannah Montana'' (2006-Present) *''Haste Makes Waste'' (1998-2008) *''Hercules: The Animated Series'' (September 1999-2001) *''Higglytown Heroes'' (2004-present) *''High School Musical'' (2006-Present) *''Home Improvement (2005-2008) (Returns July 8 2034) *Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show'' (Early 2000s-2004) *''Disney's House of Mouse'' (2002-2006) (Returns September 5 2031) I *''In A Heartbeat'' (2000-2000s) *''Imagination Movers'' (2008-Present) J *''The Jersey'' (1999-2000s) *''Jim Henson's Mother Goose Stories'' *''Jim Henson's Secret Life of Toys'' *''Jim Henson's Muppet Babies'' *''JoJo's Circus'' (2003-January 4, 2009) *''JONAS'' (2009-Present) *''Jungle Cubs'' (1998-2000s) K *''Katie and Orbie'' (1997-September 2000) *''Kids Incorporated'' (1986-1993) *''Kim Possible'' (2002-2008) *''The Koala Brothers'' (2004-2008) (Returns April 7 2035) L *''The Legend of Tarzan'' (2001-2007) (Now on Disney Junior) *''Latest Buzz'' (2008) *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' (2003-Present) *''Little Einsteins'' (2005-Present) *''The Little Mermaid'' (1996-2002, 2006-Present) *''Lizzie McGuire'' (2001-2007) (Returns March 11 2033) *''Lloyd in Space'' (2002-2004) (Returns April 3 2032) *''Life with Derek'' (2005-Present) M *''Mad Libs'' (1998-Early 2000's) *''Madeline'' (Late 1990's?-Early 2000's) *''The Magical World of Disney'' (1983-Present) *''Marsupilami'' *''Martin Mystery'' *''Mickey Mouse and Friends'' *''Mickey Mouse Club'' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (2006-Present) *''Mickey Mouse Works'' (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''Mickey's Mouse Tracks'' *''Minuscule'' (2007?-2008) *''The Mighty Ducks'' *''Mike's Super Short Show'' (2002-2006) *''Mortified'' *''Mousercise'' *''Disney's Movie Surfers'' (1998-Present) *''Mousterpiece Theater'' *''My Little Pony and Friends/My Little Pony Tales'' (1992-1995) *''Muppets Tonight'' *''The Muppet Show'' *''My Friends Tigger and Pooh'' (2007-Present) N *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1994-2006) (Returns in September 5 2025) *''The New Mickey Mouse Club'' *''Naturally, Sadie'' (2005-2007) O *''Ocean Girl'' *''Off the wall'' *''Out of the Box'' (1998-2000s) P *''Paddington Bear'' *''PB&J Otter'' (1998-2000s) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2008-Present) *''Steven Speilburg Presents Pinky and the Brain'' (2010-Present) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''Pepper Ann'' (2001-2002) *''Pound Puppies'' *''The Proud Family'' (2001-Present) *''Phil of the Future'' (2004-2008) (Returns March 11 2035) Q *''Quack Pack'' (1998-1999, 2008) R *''The Raccoons'' *''Raw Toonage'' *''Ready or Not'' *''Disney's Really Short Report'' (2007-Present) *''Recess'' (2003-2004, 2008-present) *''Road to Avonlea'' *''Rocko's Modern Life (1995-2000)'' (Returns Janurury 1 2033) *''Rolie Polie Olie'' (1998-2006) *''The Replacements (2006-Present)'' *''Rugrats'' (1992-2004) (Returns Feburury 6 2029 with Seasons 4-9 Only) *''Rupert'' S *''Sabrina, the Animated Series/Sabrina's Secret Life (2002-2004))'' *''Saved by the Bell'' *''Shanna's Show'' (2003-Present) *''Shaun the Sheep'' (2007-Present) *''The Schnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' *''Shorty McShorts' Shorts'' (2006-2007) *''The Sinbad Show'' (United Kingdom) *''Sing Me A Story With Belle'' *''Sister, Sister'' (2002-2007) *''Smart Guy'' (1998-2003) *''Samantha Smith Goes to Washington...Campaign '84'' *''So Weird'' (1999-2002) *''SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-2002) (Returns Janurury 30 2031) *Sonny With a Chance'' (2009-Present) *''Spellbinder'' *''Stanley'' (2001-2008) (Returns March 3 2027) *''Studio DC: Almost Live'' (TV Special) (2008-Present) *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (2005-Present)'' *''The Suite Life on Deck'' (2008-Present) *''Super Duper Sumos'' *''Sweet Valley High'' *''S Club 7 Go Wild!'' T *''TaleSpin'' (1994-1998) *''Teacher's Pet'' (2002-2005) *''Teamo Supremo'' (2002-2003) *''Teen Angel'' *''That's So Raven'' (2003-Present) *''This is Daniel Cook(2000s-Present) *The Torkelsons/Almost Home'' *''Timon and Pumbaa'' (1998-2001, 2006-2008) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''Totally Circus '' *''Totally in Tune '' *''Totally Hoops'' *''Totally Spies'' *''The Cheetah Girls'' (2003-Present) *''The Proud Family'' (2001-2005) (Returns June 4 2033) *''Two of a Kind'' U *''Under the Umbrella Tree'' (1990-1996) *''Untalkative Bunny'' V *''Vault Disney'' *''Videopolis'' W *''Walt Disney Presents'' (1983-Present) *''Walt Disney Presents Adventure'' *''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' (1983-Present) *''The Wonderful World of Disney'' (Late-1990's-Early-2000's) *''Disney's Wonderful World'' (1983-Present) *''Welcome to Pooh Corner'' (1983-1997) *''Will Quack Quack'' *''Wind in the Willows'' *''W.I.T.C.H.'' (2005, During Kim Possible's Hiatus) *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' (2007-Present) *''The Weekenders'' (2003) *''The Wiggles'' (2001-Present) (now on PBS KIDS Sprout) *''The Wuzzles'' Y *﻿''Yogi Bear'' (1983-2002) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''You and Me Kid'' (1983-1994?) Z *''Z Games'' *''Zorro'' Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Channel shows